Sweet 16
by Nally Longbottom
Summary: Muito tempo depois Neville ainda se lembra dos detalhes e Luna ainda lhe sorri do mesmo modo. Luneville. Oneshot.


**Sweet 16**

_"Old days are fine_

_But are left so far behind"_

O tempo passa tão depressa. Ás vezes se pegava pensando na sua vida e em tudo o que aconteceu, se surpreendia em lembrar detalhes tão pequenos de coisas sem muita importância e que haviam acontecido a tanto tempo atrás.

Parado ao lado ao lado da porta observando-a debruçada sobre a mesa com pena e tinta lilás conseguia se lembrar da primeira vez que a vira, a primeira vez que realmente olhou pra ela, que realmente prestou atenção nela. Os cabelos loiros muito cacheados estavam meio sujos e tinha pequenas folhas secas na parte de trás parecia que ela tinha encostado a cabeça numa árvore ou deitado no chão - provavelmente para observar narguilés - atos incomuns para maioria das pessoas sempre foram normais pra ela. Ela estava então no seu quarto ano e ele, no quinto. Ela não se importava com aparência como as outras meninas e não ligavam quando caçoavam dela, mas ele viu outras meninas rindo e ele e importava. Quando a fila se formou pra assinar o papel da AD ele se colocou atrás dela e tentou retirar algumas daquelas folhas.

Ela nunca parecia criticá-lo seu tom de voz etéreo não permitia isso, mesmo se ela tentasse. Tudo nela era doce e ingênuo parecia não acreditar que havia maldade no mundo e no entanto enfrentava isso todos os dias. No entanto, ela se esforçava nas reuniões da Armada e fez tudo que pode pra ajudar derrotar o mal. E enfrentou comensais da morte numa guerra em sala de aula, como prisioneira deles e em batalha aberta nos jardins e salões de Hogwarts. Não perdeu o olhar sonhador e aquele jeito de ver um mundo mais mágico de ele realmente é, mesmo que ás vezes uma sombra venha, ás vezes, tentar apagar a luz que brilha naqueles olhos azuis.

Lembrou de quando a observava no salão principal, era seu sexto ano, não tinha mais reuniões da AD e poucas chances de estar perto dela pois eram de casas e de anos diferentes. Sempre se esquecia observando-a até que ela percebia e lhe sorria então sentia o rosto enrubescer e voltava as atenções pra comida. No ano em que tudo ficou difícil na escola eles precisaram se unir para se proteger e para não deixar a luta morrer ou a fé de que tudo poderia terminar bem. Ele sentia-se sempre bem com ela por perto, tinham outros lutando com ele a Ginny, o Seamus, mas era ela que o fazia ter esperança de que tudo iria ficar bem o amontoado de cachos dourados e os enormes olhos sonhadores de Luna que o davam força e nunca o deixavam desistir. Então ela se foi e ele sentiu uma dor que há muito não sentia, uma dor que só iria embora quando a visse entrando pelas enormes portas do salão principal.

Sentou-se em frente a ela na mesa ela terminava de colocar as cartas em envelopes e endereçava cada um, um para Xenofílio, um para Augusta e um para cada um dos amigos todos aqueles que amavam. Ela percebeu ele ali e lhe sorriu o mesmo sorriso que usou enquanto caminhava devagar para se juntar aos seus amigos na mesa da grifinoria e mesmo essa não sendo sua casa ninguém questionou o ato ela estava indo até os amigos estava indo aonde seria melhor acolhida e ia na direção dele. Precisou conter a vontade de correr até ela e abraçá-la ela não entenderia o gesto, ninguém entenderia, eram amigos apenas e ninguém sabia como ele se sentia.

Ela continuava sorrindo aquele sorriso sobrevivera a tanta dor, a tanto sofrimento, tanta perda sem nunca se perder de si mesmo. Depois de enviadas as corujas ela a abraçou enterrando o rosto nos cabelos desgrenhados que ainda cheiravam a sono pois o dia mal havia começado. Lembrou-se da noite em ficaram final mentes livres machucados e tristes pelas perdas, mas livres. Livres pra olhar o futuro com otimismo, livres pra viverem suas vidas e verem seu amigos seguindo em frente.

_"girl__  
__That I've dreamed about__  
__A long long time"_

Aquela noite tinha decidido que ela precisava saber, mesmo não sendo bom com palavras iria tentar falar na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, não podia morrer sem que ela soubesse. Mas a oportunidade não veio antes do fim e no fim estava tão cheio de felicidade que palavras não foram necessárias, apenas um toque, um abraço e ela soube. Ele soube também, soube que ela era dele e ele era dela e seriam sempre um do outro. Ele era uma doce menina que ele iria cuidar e adorar como a mais rara das criaturas, pois ela estava em seus braços e ele nunca a deixaria escapar.

_"Cause you will always be my,__  
__Well you will always be my,__  
__You will always be my sweet sixteen"_

**N/A:** P_ode parecer um tanto confuso eu admito e me desculpo, mas acho que meu cérebro não funciona numa frequência normal. Eu caí de cabeça quando era pequena e fiquei assim, mas qualquer coisa que precisarem eu estarei aqui. Então é só isso por hoje espero que gostem mesmo assim, bye._


End file.
